cyanide_and_happiness_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The Depressing Episode
The Depressing Episode is an eighth episode of Cyanide and Happiness Show. Plot Alone in the Universe Set at night, a man named “Boris” who alone in the universe. He lies at his girlfriend’s grave and sadly said “I miss you...So much”. The Birds Before Intro Bluebird crashes the window. Joe is coming and looking at hurt bluebird but it's hurt. He's remember his bluebird's flashback: Flashback Young Joe is sad because bluebird's mother is dead but his mother is coming and sadly hugging him. But he is hearing the baby bluebird. And he is feed it. He is sleeping and mother is picking his box. After the school, he is taking the earthworm and seeing mother fainted. 10 hours later, he is in hospital and doctor talk to him said "Your mother is dead". 10 days later of her funeral and releases his baby bluebird. 10 years later he is seeing dead bluebird and buried it besides his mother's grave and mourning and crows are flying and word appears "The Depressing Episode". The Tree part 1 At the tree has heart shape and words "Jimmy + Anna". Jimmy walking around the tree and crying and use knife cross his girlfriend name "Jimmy + Anna" and crying and dead Anna is seen on the car because her car crashed to the tree. Suicide Note Gary, a boy who comes home after trip in Europe. Suddenly, Martha glads that his son is safe. Gary surprised that he thinks this is his surprise party. Martha tolls the truth to his son, this is her husband Grant’s funeral due his son gone to Europe, he was committed suicide. Martha cries due her husband has gone, she stills crying and takes Grant’s note to Gary and Gary sees Grant’s note said: '''Surprise -Dad No Legs In a street in Moscow, Russia. A ballerina, Manika along with her girlfriend, Mishav walking together at the street. Suddenly, Manika crosses the crosswalk and Mishav finds a coin. Mishav shocked that car will crashes Manika and Mishav saves her but she falls. Mishav sadly sees Manika faints. Later, at theater Mishav brushes Manika’s hair. The camera pans to Manika that reveals she had a coma. Peas In 1974, Nixon era, set in elderly home. Elderly woman name “Nina” who tried to eats a peas on mashed potatoes dish with her fork but fail. Nurse named “Joey” tried to help Nina to eats her peas. But Nina doesn’t want Joey’s help and eats her peas with herself. The Tree part 2 4 years later of her funeral, Jimmy puts flower on her grave and use knife cross himself name "Jimmy + Anna" and suicide himself. Tiny Face In 1982, set in Yugoslavia, a man named “Jacop (Tiny Face)” talked with Dr. Petrogos and doctor stated that Jacop had a brain cancer. Later, Jacop drives his car back to Belgrade, his hometown. Jacop surprised that his British wife “Lisa” pregnant. Lisa shocked that Jacop cried because he has a brain cancer. Many months later, Lisa meets Dr. Petrogos about Jacop states that he has a brain cancer. Later, nurse sees Jacop’s baby that has a same face that Jacop has. One year later, Dr. Petrogos states that Jacop had a brain surgery soon. Later in 1986, Jacop and Lisa have buy a cradle for their first daughter Rachael. Later, they buy a coffin for the death of Jacop’s father, who died in a war. Later in 1989, Jacop takes a baby names for his first son but takes away by his wife. Later in 1990, this is Rachael’s birthday. Lisa pushes Rachael’s stroller to her husband Later in 1993, Jacop has a brain cancer again and Lisa takes him to the hospital to have a brain surgery. After his brain surgery, Lisa who has a stomachache due her son begin to pregnant. Nurse takes Lisa to operation room. Surgeon sees that her first son has a same face that Rachael and Jacop had but a skull broken. Later, Lisa and Jacop that his son is sick. Jacop grabs his son’s hand and his son died from stroke. category:Episodes category:Season 1 episodes category:The Depressing Episode